


Russian Roulette Is Not The Same Without A Gun (A Little Gambling Is Fine When You're With Me)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, M/M, Unsafe Sex, bad language, nothg major just Calum defending Luke's honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "This is stupid." Luke takes a deep breath before burying his face into his palms.They have been sitting in the parking lot of a restaurant for the past twenty minutes. Every time Calum reached for the door Luke would go into another panic attack."I can't do this." Luke mumbles into his palms."Babe." Calum says quietly, tentatively placing his right hand on Luke's shoulder blade. "We don't have to do it. We can do it another time." He needs Luke to know its ok not to be ready.OR: Calum and Luke come out





	Russian Roulette Is Not The Same Without A Gun (A Little Gambling Is Fine When You're With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk does anyone read anymore? Let me know if you've liked it!
> 
> Title: Lady Gaga - Poker Face
> 
> Written on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility

"This is stupid." Luke takes a deep breath before burying his face into his palms.

They have been sitting in the parking lot of a restaurant for the past twenty minutes. Every time Calum reached for the door Luke would go into another panic attack.

"I can't do this." Luke mumbles into his palms.

"Babe." Calum says quietly, tentatively placing his right hand on Luke's shoulder blade. "We don't have to do it. We can do it another time." He needs Luke to know its ok not to be ready.

Luke leans into the touch, sighing again before he's letting his hands drop to his lap. He is still hunched over as he turns his face towards Calum who gives him an encouraging smile.

Luke smiles back, flashing his teeth for a second before he is leaning towards Calum's seat to rest his head on Calum's shoulder. He rubs his pointy little nose into Calum's neck and Calum knows he must be grinning like a madman but he simply doesn't care. He is so gone for Luke it's ridiculous.

"I've heard Swifty is in town so everyone's probably trying to trace her down." Calum says. "Besides, no one cares about us anymore." He grins as Luke lets out an offended "Hey!"

"Ok, ok, sorry babe. Like one teenager probably cares about us. One teenager with a very old phone. There's gonna be nothing but a very grainy pic on Twitter at best."

Luke is so worried about people finding out about them. He is so worried about them not approving.

Calum doesn't care.

Calum just wants to get out of this car already and hold Luke's hand in public for the very first time. He wants to show Luke off. He's a proud boyfriend, sue him.

"Right. This is what's going to happen." Calum turns his head so he can kiss the top of Luke's blonde curls. "We are getting out of this car and I'm gonna hold your hand really tight when we walk to the main entrance of the restaurant. I'm then gonna sit next to you and hold your hand under the table and maybe kiss your cheek just so that everyone else is completely clear we are together. Then we are going to eat and drink and have an amazing time with our friends. After that, I'm going to hold the fuck out of your hand as we leave and drive back to yours. Then we are going to fuck on your new marble countertops and after that we'll go to bed and when we wake up we are ordering ubereats for breakfast and maybe fuck some more whilst we wait for the delivery."

"Not on my new countertops!" Luke gasps pretend shocked.

"On every single one of them." Calum promises with a grin.

"I like you." Luke steals a quick kiss from Calum's lips before sitting straight in his passenger seat. Calum likes him too. Very much so. "Right." He slaps his hands against his thighs. He looks out of the front window as he says "Let's do this."

Calum meets him on the other side of the car, patiently waiting for Luke to fix his hair one last time before the blond finally leaves the car. Calum is leaning on the back door, waiting for Luke to close his before locking the car which a flick of his wrist and slipping the key into his Jean pocket.

"You ready babe?" Calum checks, his hand itching to reach for Luke's.

"Let's do this." Luke grins.

Calum steps closer to Luke until they are standing side by side with Luke's right side pressed firmly against Calum's left side. Calum gently rubs his arm alongside Luke's and then let's his fingertips gently wrap around Luke's wrist. He can feel Luke tense up against him, so he gives him a second before balling his left hand into a fist on Luke's pulse point. He then slowly slides it further down until his fist is fully resting in Luke's palm.

Luke's is surprisingly soft and a little bit sweaty and all Calum wants to do is bring Luke's fingers to his lips and kiss every single one of them.

Instead of doing that, he gently but firmly releases his fist and pushes his fingers in the spaces between Luke's. He waits until they settle in nicely, like matching puzzle pieces, before squeezing Luke's hand. He can feel the long slim fingers stretch straight and then there are Luke's fingertips finding their new home on Calum's skin.

Calum looks down to where their ringed fingers are joined. His slightly darker and tattooed skin against Luke's sun kissed and freckle splattered one. When he looks back up he finds Luke staring at him.

"I really fucking like you Cal." Luke says. His blue eyes are sparkling as he smiles at Calum.

"Like you too, Babe." Calum smiles back. "Shall we?" He gestures with his free hand towards the restaurant.

"I'm starving." Luke replies.

*

Calum observes Luke observe other couples around the table. It's adorable really. It's like watching ducklings learn how to swim. Not that Calum has ever seen it but he just assumes it's cute.

So far Luke has stolen food from his plate (he's done that before and to other people as well so it's not really a big deal), rested his palm on Calum's thigh as he was leaning over him to reach for the bread basket, he has hidden his head and laughed into Calum's neck when someone made fun of his drunk stripping, he's drank from Calum's glass imitating what Michael has done (Calum is quite sure Michael has done so by mistake) and he even held Calum's hand under the table when they were waiting for their food to arrive.

Calum finds him endearing and he just really wants to kiss him. But he knows that's a bit too much for Luke. Instead of kissing him, he stands up and leaves with a couple of other people to go for a smoke.

*

"So, you and Luke ay?" Mitch puffs out the first cloud of smoke.

"Me and Luke." Calum says before he takes his first drag.

"You look good together." Trish offers. "Like, happy and shit."

"We are. Happy and shit." Calum is trying to stay away from the smoke blowing into his face. He knows Luke hates the smell of the cigarettes. He would never ask Calum to stop though. And that's just one of the many reasons why Calum likes him so much. And that's also the reason why he is trying to not smell like an ashtray around him. Not because Luke asked him but because Calum wants to.

He idly listens to the pointless chit chat his friends are having and he is almost done with his smoke when Brandon directs his question to Calum. "So, Cal, how's Luke in bed then?" He grins at Calum like he just asked the funniest thing ever.

Calum stubs his butt against the ashtray, the tips of his fingers turning white with the force of it.

"Mate, you can't just ask that." Trish scolds him, getting rid of her own cigarette.

"What, I'm curious if Lukey boy has what it takes to satisfy Calum here." Calum wants to punch him in the face. "Does he let you do the ass stuff? Or is it only, like, hands and mouth. He has nice big mouth."

"Dude, not cool." Mitch flicks him on the head.

Calum wants to punch him straight on his designer nose.

"He must be good at something." Brandon looks back at Calum. "Cmon, share."

Calum's fists are now clenched tight in his pockets. He wants to go back inside and slid his palm into Luke's. He wants to feel the metal of his rings dig into his skin.

"Do you go around asking all your straight friends if their girlfriends are good in bed?" Calum says calmly, something Luke has always envied him. Keeping his voice calm when he is raging inside. "Disrespect him again and I will punch you." He warns slightly shocked Brandon who is now lifting his hands up as in a sign of surrender.

"Sorry, obviously he didn't do a good job today if you are all pissy about it."

It happens so fast that once Brandon realises he was just punched in the face Calum is already halfway inside the restaurant.

He kisses Luke's cheek when he sits back down and he offers him a piece of his own dessert on a fork. Both actions making Luke blush prettily and smile happily.

Calum holds Luke's hand underneath the table for the rest of their stay at the restaurant.

*

Luke is a little bit tipsy which Calum finds extremely entertaining when sober.

"I'm so horny." Luke whispers in Calum's ear when they wait to pay for their bill. Luke kisses Calum's cheek as Calum takes care of their portion of the bill.

"Shut up Luke." Calum says lovingly.

"Yeah, shut up Luke!" Michael yells from the door.

*

"I love it when you wear a shirt." Luke is perched on top of his kitchen countertop. His long legs free of shoes and sock kicking against the wooden cupboard doors.

" I always wear a shirt." Calum smiles, stepping in the v between Luke's legs.

"Shut up." Luke giggles, tugging on the collar of Calum's white shirt. "You know what I mean. The ones with buttons and collars." His skilled fingers have now moved down to the top buttons of Calum's shirt. Calum observes slim fingers move quickly until all the buttons are free of the holes and Luke's fingers linger on his trousers button.

"Why did you hit Brandon?" Luke looks up to catch Calum's gaze.

"Who says it was me?" Calum uses his own fingers to start tugging on Luke's buttons. Luke quickly catches Calum's right hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips and giving them a gentle kiss.

"You winced when I touched you." Luke says.

"He was talking shit." Calum offers. He wants to do more undressing and less talking. Unless it's sexy kind of talking.

"Did you defend my honour?" Luke smiles his shit eating grin when he knows he's being a brat but also knows he can get away with it.

"I always defend your honour." Calum states, finally leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips.

"Mph." Luke mumbles into the kiss, his long arms wrapping tight around Calum's neck.

"Hpth." Calum replies back. He sneaks his hands underneath Luke's shirt, firmly squeezing Luke's waist.

Luke is the first to break the kiss, moving his lips down Calum's cheekbone and Calum laughs when he feels pointy little teeth gently bitting his skin.

Luke looseness his grip on Calum's neck, his fingers now working on pushing Calum's unbuttoned shirt down. Calum lets Luke go for just long enough to let the shirt slip down his frame and on the floor. Luke pulls back, resting his palms on Calum's chest as he takes a moment to take Calum's naked upper torso in.

Calum doesn't think he's vain but he knows he is in good shape. He also knows Luke thinks he is fit.

"You are so fucking fit." Luke crosses his legs behind Calum's back, pulling him closer and successfully trapping him against Luke. "You make me so hot." Luke hunches down so he can kiss Calum's Roman numbers tattoo on his collarbone. "You make me wanna do things."

"Yeah? What kind of things? You wanna fuck me?" Calum teases, making Luke whimper at the suggestion. "You can if you want." Calum offers.

"Uh." Luke replies, his gaze and fingers focused on slowly unzipping Calum's fly.

Calum smirks, knowing exactly what Luke wants.

"Or I could fuck you." Calum grabs Luke's hips and pulls him closer to the edge. "I could turn you around like this." Luke yelps in surprise as his feet touch the floor and then Calum is turning him around, pressing his front into the edges of Luke's new marble countertops.

"Calum." Luke whines when Calum moves his hips to rub his still clothed dick against Luke's arse. "Please." He pushes his own hips back.

"Lube?" Calum enquires.

"Living room under the pillow where we left it yesterday." Luke says.

"I'll go grab it and you get yourself naked for me, will you babe?" Calum kisses Luke's neck.

*

"What are you doing babe?" Calum is standing next to the kitchen isle, taking a moment to appreciate Luke's naked ass before redirecting his attention back to where his boyfriend is leaning on the counter with nothing but his shirt on.

"Nothing." Luke says, locking his phone and sliding it away from him.

Calum arches an eyebrow and stares at Luke's profile as he unlocks his own phone.

"You need to stop taking selfies when you have no pants on." Calum says, liking the photo of Luke pouting at the camera and showing off his painted nails and numerous silver rings.

"I do what I want." Luke smiles at Calum.

"That you do." Calum grins and steps closer until his still clothed front is pressing to Luke's naked skin. His palms pressed flat on Luke's chest.

"You also do what I want." Luke says proudly. The blond carefully slides Calum's own rings from his fingers and puts him on his own.

"Do I now." Calum smiles, kissing Luke's neck, trapping Luke against the counter and in between his arms.

"So fucking hot babe." Calum humms against Luke's skin. His arms are now wrapping Luke in a tight hug. "How did I get so lucky to get you?"

"It's your looks." Luke jokes.

"I'm a catch." Calum agrees easily. He works on removing the last piece of clothing from Luke's broad frame.

"Come back." Luke whines when he feels Calum take a step back, nothing but Calum's palms now resting on Luke's arse connecting them anymore,

Calum is an ass man. He fucking loves Luke's peach emoji shaped arse. All round and soft and inviting. Luring Calum in to discover its secrets.

"Oh, God, yes!" Luke whines when he hears Calum's knees hitting the floor. "Fuck, please." Luke pushes his ass back into Calum's arms. Calum's skilled strong fingers parting Luke's cheeks to expose his little pink hole.

Luke loves being eaten out. Luckily for him, Calum likes doing it to him. A lot.

Calum removes his right hand from Luke's soft flesh, licking the pad of his thumb before rubbing it over Luke's hole. His thumb is quickly replaced with a tongue. A quick lick for a tease before his hands are grabbing fistfuls of Luke's globes and pushing them away to make more space for his face.

He mouths at the opening with his full lips, leaving kisses up and down Luke's crack before pushing his tongue out and giving Luke a proper lick.

"Fuck, Cal, please!" Luke is so easy for Calum's tongue. Mewling and whining loudly as Calum continues to eat him out. Flattening his tongue and dragging g it over all his sensitive parts.

Luke's brain is going all fuzzy from the amazing feeling of Calum's wet tongue licking him out. Switching between just the tip to tease him with a quick in and outs, and using his full lips to kiss and suck on Luke's sensitive skin.

"Cal." Luke half complains half begs when Calum pulls back to observe his handy work. Luke's thighs are trembling, his belly fully on the counter and his toes barely touching the floor.

"Was thinking of this all night long." Calum says, leaning back toward Luke's arse. He leaves a kiss on the back of Luke's full balls before licking his way up Luke's crack again. "Your arse is amazing." Calum is now kissing the dimples on Luke's lower back, gently squeezing the full flesh resting in his palms.

"Calum, please!" Luke begs when he feels one of Calum's hands let go of his arse in favour of cupping up his balls.

"Needy." Calum smirks as he squeezes Luke between his legs. Luke can't help but let out a little whimper.

"Wanna make you feel good." Calum says, pressing his lips back on Luke's arse. He mouths at the sensitive opening, pushing some of his saliva out and using his tongue to smear it all over, trying to push some of it inside. He kisses Luke's hole one more time before pushing his tongue out to lick inside.

"Ah!" Luke yelps when he feels Calum's tongue slowly pushing in and out, leisurely fucking him with his tongue. "Please!" Luke begs for more.

Calum obliges him, using his tongue the best he knows how to to make Luke feel good.

And Luke most definitely feels good. He feels amazing. His toes are now curling in and his moaning is getting louder and louder. He is desperately arching his back, trying to chase Calum's tongue every time he pulls back to get some air.

Luke's balls hang heavy between his legs as his hard dick curves slightly to the left when Calum pulls back. He grabs for the bottle of lube he brought from the living room and generously coats his fingers.

He stands up, still fully dressed but with his unbuttoned shirt hanging loosely of his frame and with his fly undone. He pushes a hand inside his pants, giving himself a tug or two before he pulls his dick out. He gives himself a couple of more pumps, toying with the head of his dick and teasing the slit before he fucks into his tight fist.

He places his left hand down on the counter and leans over Luke. "Wanna do it like this?" He rubs the tip of his slick cockhead over Luke's hole, letting Luke enjoy the feeling of Calum's dick rubbing over his opening. "From behind. Just how you like it."

Calum lets go of his dick, now using two of his pads to rub and smear more of the lube all over Luke's hole.

Calum has never fucked a boy before Luke. He's never had a desire to sneak his hand inside someone's pants and feel a dick and pair of balls underneath his fingers. Ever since he got together with Luke, all he can think about is how to make him moan. Calum remembers their first time. They've just finished writing a song and then one thing lead to another and then they were making out and the next thing Calum knows his fingers are doing a sloppy job of getting Luke ready before Luke's legs are around Calum's neck and five seconds later he is shooting his load inside Luke.

He was fucking mortified and extremely aroused when he pulled out and a dribble of his spunk escaped down Luke's crack. When he finally managed to tear his eyes from Luke's hole and still fully hard dick, he could feel his face burning hot when he found Luke blinking at him.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Luke broke it with "Just make me come."

Calum was still getting used to the taste of a dick on his tongue so he wrapped one of his palms around Luke's instead. He was decent at giving a handjob.

It was then and there that Calum decided he wanted to do better. To make Luke scream every time they are being intimate.

He became obsessed with making Luke come. Because what's the point of his orgasm if he can't take Luke with him.

One of the first things Calum learned after that was that Luke fucking loves fingering when done right. He likes to feel looked after. So Calum always makes sure that he gives him what he wants. He wants to keep his boy satisfied and happy.

And Luke seems quite happy now, with two of Calum's fingers stretching him out as his own hand is lazily working up and down his dick.

"You ok?" Calum kisses the top of Luke's shoulder, carefully scissoring his fingers inside Luke as he is stretching him out for a third.

"To be honest, I think fucking on counter tops works better in theory than in practice." Luke replies.

"You wanna move?" Calum asks, slowly pulling two of his fingers out and rubbing them over now slightly puffed out opening.

"Where?" Luke asks.

Calum lets the third finger slide in. Luke tightens up, making Calum still his movement. Calum waits for the blond to relax before crooking them just right.

*

"Oh my fucking God!" Luke screams out at the wonderful sensation of Calum fucking him. His knees are pulled as far back as they will go and his palms are desperately clutching for the headboard whilst Calum is blanketing him and fucking him with fast, well aimed trusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Luke chants. His head is thrown back, pale throat exposed to Calum's lips. "You are so fucking good at this." Luke moans. He squeezes his thighs tight against Calum's side.

"You feel so good babe." Calum kisses Luke's neck, cheek and then lips. "Tight."

Luke unwraps one of his hands from the headboard to grab a fistful of Calum's curls. He fucks his tongue inside Calum's mouth, making him lose the rhythm he had going on.

Calum is already all the way in, his balls full and heavy between his legs. He can feel Luke's dick poking into his belly and leaving a sticky trail behind. He sneaks his right hand between their sweaty bodies and wraps his fingers around Luke's dick.

"I fucking love this." Luke pulls away from Calum's mouth. Kissing his cheek and squeezing his thighs to Calum's sides. "Feels so good." He buckles his hips up, moaning lewdly when Calum's cock rubs him just right.

"Just you." Luke chases another kiss. "Inside." He moves his legs so that his ankles are now crossing on Calum's lower back, as to make sure Calum won't leave.

"You are so fucking hot babe." Calum stops moving for a second. He takes in Luke's stubbly face. His forehead is shiny with sweat and his hair is a tangled mess. His lips are slightly parted and Calum can't resist them as he leans forward and catches them between his own.

They make out for a bit, forgetting about their dicks and just enjoying the sloppy kissing instead.

"I like you. A lot." Calum is the first to pull back. He rubs his nose with Luke's who scrunches it up like a bunny. Calum laughs at that which makes his eyes go all wrinkly at the corners.

"What." Calum asks.

"It feels wrong to do Eskimo kisses when you have your hand on my dick." Luke replies.

"You want me to remove my hand from your dick?" Calum loosens his grip around Luke's cock. He sits up and slides his hand lower to cup Luke's balls. He then moves his fingers even lower, using his pointer and middle finger to rub at where Luke is stretched around him.

Luke doesn't reply. He watches Calum watch his own fingers play with Luke's rim.

"I think you are fucking amazing." Calum says. His fingers are now wrapped back around Luke's hard cock, his cockhead wet with precome and lube.

Luke lights up like a kid on Christmas Day. Calum swallows hard. The pure adoration on Luke's face making his tummy flutter with feelings he didn't know could be real for him before this stupid boy ruined his life.

"Am I?" Luke asks. His need for validation from Calum strong as ever.

Calum answers him with a kiss.

*

Making Luke arch his back in pleasure has to be one of Calum's top favourite things he can do of all times.

"Ahhhhh!" Luke moans, his blunt nails scratching Calum's back and leaving angry red lines on their way down. Luke's palms eventually settle on Calum's ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh as Calum continues to fuck him.

"Close?" Calum asks through gritted teeth. They have been at it for ages and he is so close.

"Close." Luke moans. "M gonna come, fuck!" Luke's hands are gripping the headboard so tight that his knuckles have turned white. His knees are bent with back arched high, lips slightly parted and eyes closed shut. Pale throat vulnerable and exposed, begging for Calum to kiss it.

"Come, babe." Calum's hands are working hard. One jerking Luke off and the other gripping tight on Luke's leg.

"Calum!" Luke whimpers one more time before his back and ass are lifting of the mattress and making Calum almost loose his balance. His knees digging hard into Calum's ribs to the edge of painful.

"Fuck Luke." Calum finds it hard to concentrate as Luke tightens up around him. He is so close.

Luke is completely fucked out. His chest is rising fast like has just ran a marathon. The grip on the headboard has now loosened up and his hands are now lying on the pillow above his head where they have fallen once Luke's body relaxed in the postorgasmic bliss.

Calum lets go of Luke's slowly softening dick. He wipes his hand on the linen and experimentally trusts his hips. He is so so close.

"Be quick before it gets too much." Luke lifts his left leg up, giving Calum more space to move. His voice is rough from the orgasm and all the moaning he's done.

Calum doesn't have to be told twice. He hooks Luke's knees over his shoulders, bending Luke in half as he leans down to chase his lips.

Luke brings his hands down to rest them on Calum's back, returning Calum's kisses with as much energy as he can pull together.

"Luke." Calum rests his lips on Luke's, pecking the blond a few times before sliding his tongue inside.

It's uncoordinated and messy. Calum is soon unable to keep up with the kiss any longer as his orgasm starts to creep up on him.

"Mark me yours." Is all Luke has to say before Calum is coming hard and mouthing his moans into Luke's neck.

Luke lets him ride his orgasm out for a little bit longer before whining softly, letting Calum know his dick has overstayed his welcome inside Luke's arse.

Calum kisses Luke's cries of discomfort away as he carefully pulls out and then immediately crashes back down on Luke's chest.

"You're comfy." Calum rubs his cheek on Luke's fuzzy chest.

"I'm sticky." Luke counters him, referring to the mess on his belly and between his thighs where Calum's come has started to slowly drip out.

Calum uses a corner of the duvet to dab on Luke's belly, making it slightly less messy.

"Could get something for your ass." Calum offers, not indicating any kind of movement whatsoever.

"Too sensitive." Luke shifts slightly so that Calum's right leg can slide between his thighs. "Let's deal with it tomorrow."

"Let's deal with it tomorrow." Calum mumbles back exhaustedly. It must now be long past midnight. All he wants is to fall asleep right where he is. On his boyfriend's very comfortable body.

*

"Where did you go." Luke whines from where he is sprawled on the bed when Calum comes back into the room. It is almost midday and Luke's room is brighter than when Calum left it an hour ago. The dark curtains have been pushed to the side and Luke is now bathing in the warm rays of sunshine like a cat.

"You are up." Calum states the obvious. He watches Luke turn on his belly and exposing his round ass to Calum. He knowns exactly what he's doing.

"Had to go to the bathroom." Luke mumbles into the pillows, parting his thighs slightly so that Calum can see he's all cleaned up now. "Messy. M gonna make you wear condoms." Calum barely restrains himself from snorting. Not because he wouldn't do it but because between the two of them, it's Luke who enjoys the mess the most.

Calum watches Luke rut his half hard cock against the mattress. He is such a pretty sight from behind.

"Round two?" Calum asks eagerly. He quickly looses his shirt and boxers so he can join Luke on the bed.

"Don't wanna get messy again." Luke protests when he is being rolled on his back.

"Could suck you." Calum offers, his hands already cupping Luke's balls in his palm.

Luke never says not to Calum's blowjobs. Calum would complain that Luke is objectifying his lips but then Luke lets him do all kinds of unholy things to his arse so Calum guesses they are even.

*

"There's a photo of us making out in the parking lot online." Calum says casually as he tries to unsuccessfully tame his hair. Luke has made a right mess of it.

They are still lazing around on Luke's bed that will now definitely need fresh sheets before they can sleep in it again.

Luke pauses mid bite, putting his piece of toast back on the plate as he observes Calum who seems to be more concerned about his hair than the fact that their relationship is now public knowledge.

"How do, uh Cal." Luke waits for Calum to look at him before continuing. "How do you feel about it?"

"We look fucking hot." Calum replies with a shrug. He gives up on his hair and reaches for a piece of toast instead.

"You are ok with it? Being all out." Luke clarifies.

"You know I am." Calum observes Luke carefully. "I thought we talked about this, the whole idea of us holding hands yesterday was to let everyone know we are together."

"Yeah, to friends. Not the whole world." Luke states.

Calum frowns, he knew there was always a possibility of this happening. He thought Luke was on board with it no matter what happened.

"Babe." He drops the piece of toast next to Luke's and scoots closer to the blond.

"Baby." Calum places one of his hands over Luke's, slipping his fingers through Luke's before continuing. "I think you are the dorkiest person I've ever met. You are also the nicest and kindest person I know. You are so fucking talented and amazing and I like you so much Luke." Calum kisses Luke's shoulder with just a gentle touch of his lips.

"I want us to be able to go out and about and be able to hold hands and kiss if we want. I want everyone to know you are mine." Calum kisses Luke's jaw line. "What do you want Luke? What do you really want?" Calum pulls back, looking Luke in the eyes as he waits for his reply.

"I wish I didn't care what others think." Luke replies, his gaze falling down to his lap.

"Hey, babe." Calum uses his right hand to lift Luke's chin again. "It's ok."

"Yeah?" Luke asks.

"Of course." Calum replies.

"What, uh, what are they saying?" Luke unconsciously puffs out his chest, as if he is squaring for a fight.

"Well, everyone wants a piece of this cake." Calum grins at the awful pun that he just made.

"That was awful and doesn't even make any sense." Luke complains. "It's my job to make awful puns!"

"Well, what you gonna do about it?" Calum smiles.

"I'm gonna withdraw sex. No sex for you mister stealing puns." Luke pouts.

"Awww, I was gonna eat you out again." Calum teases.

"Ok, maybe a little bit of sex for me today." Luke corrects himself.

"You are ridiculous." Calum smiles at Luke who makes a silly face at him.

"Yeah, but you still like me." Luke grins proudly.

"I can't figure it out why." Calum agrees.

"It's my luscious hair and handsome looks." Luke dramatically swipes his hair over his shoulder.

"Eat your toast Lucas." Grins at Luke's antics.

"Yes, Daddy." Luke teases.

"Ah, fuck of." Calum pushes him away. "Wrong band member."

"Nah, I got just the one I wanted." Luke replies and wraps himself back around Calum like a koala bear.

"Your fingers are sticky." Calum complains. He is quite sure his right side has now most of the jam from Luke's toast.

"Shut up and eat your toast Cal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
